Africa Magic
Africa Magic is a collection of Pay TV entertainment channels that focus on African programming, most popularly Nigerian series and movies. Africa Magic, which started off as single channel of the same name, is a brand owned by M-Net and now comprises seven channels. History Africa Magic was launched in July 2003 as a movie and general entertainment channel geared at showcasing nollywood talent and African culture and couture. At the time of its launch it received high popularity amongst DStv subscribers, especially in South Africa and Nigeria. Thus the launching of a sister channel, Africa Magic Plus, was made possible. The two channels went on another brand identity and over the next decade, the brand expanded to include seven more channels comprising movies, television shows and general entertainment. Africa Magic broadcasts in more than 50 African countries. The channels include Africa Magic Family, Africa Magic World, Africa Magic Showcase, Africa Magic Yoruba, Africa Magic Igbo, Africa Magic Hausa. Africa Magic Epic and Africa Magic Urban. Africa Magic is also responsible for the annual Africa Magic Viewers' Choice Awards (AMVCAs), the biggest celebration of film and television talent in Africa. Africa Magic's original programmes * Africa's Next Top Model * Before 30 * 53 Extra * Jara * Highlites with IK * Stargist * Big Brother Africa * Tinsel * The Johnsons * Hotel Majestic * Jacob's Cross * Do Good * Hush * Battleground * Jemeji * The Voice Nigeria * My Flatmates * Kona * Big Brother Naija * Forbidden * Ajoche * The Eve Stations Africa Magic started out as a single Nollywood channel which gained popularity from Multichoice's biggest revenue generators, South Africa and Nigeria, the reason why Africa Magic plus was launched. These were later renamed along with the creation of new channels. Africa Magic Showcase Previously Africa Magic Plus then Africa Magic Entertainment. The premium tier channel showing first-run original series, reality shows and latest nollywood movie premiers. Africa Magic Urban Previously Africa Magic Movies. A contemporary lifestyle entertainment channel with predominantly movies and talk shows, as well as series from Mzansi Magic Africa Magic Epic Previously Africa Magic Movies1. A channel inspired by Africa's traditional roots with movies and series depicting cultural aspects. Africa Magic Family The parent Africa Magic channel serving family-oriented programs. Regional channels * Africa Magic Hausa – Movies and series broadcast in Hausa * Africa Magic Yoruba –Movies and series broadcast in Yoruba * Africa Magic Igbo – Movies and series broadcast in Igbo Affiliates These are channels affiliated to the Africa Magic and share most of the programs, which are independently sourced from their respective regions. Content from these channels are either displayed in their original soundtrack or dubbed in English. * Maisha Magic – Formerly Africa Magic Swahili. A channel catering for the East African diaspora. Has three dedicated entertainment channels, Maisha Magic East, Maisha Magic Swahili and Maisha Magic Bongo * Jango Magic – The West African-inspired channel serving Angola and Mozambique with a Kenyan version of The Voice * Zambezi Magic – Channel catering for the Southern African Development Community. Notable for the series Don't Mess With Kansiime. * Pearl Magic – Channel serving the Ugandan diaspora * Mzansi Magic – Channel that broadcasts South African series. Many of their programs are shown on Africa Magic Showcase and Africa Magic Urban. Has sister channels Mzansi Wethu, Mzansi Bioscope and Mzansi Music Defunct services * Africa Magic World – Channel derived from MagicWorld. Played mostly reruns. * Africa Magic Go – Subscription-based Video-on-demand service available to users outside Africa Africa Magic Viewers' Choice Awards The Africa Magic Viewers' Choice Awards (AMVCA) is an annual accolade presented by Multichoice recognizing outstanding achievement in television and film. The inaugural Africa Magic Viewers’ Choice Awards ceremony was held in Lagos, Lagos State in Nigeria on 9 March 2013, and was broadcast live in more than 50 countries. Entries into the award ceremony are films and TV series that have been aired in the previous year. In other uses * Veteran OAP, Olisa Adibua refers to Omotola Jalade Ekeinde as "the real Africa Magic" during the annual AMVCA ceremony. References Category:M-Net Category:African television networks Category:Commercial-free television networks